


Captured

by JustSomeGirl92



Series: Baby, I love you [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abuse, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beating, Chained up, Kidnapping, Little bit of fluff at the end, Lots of Angst, M/M, OC death, Scarring, Threats, Traumatic Experiences, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 20:04:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14528145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeGirl92/pseuds/JustSomeGirl92
Summary: Lance and Keith are captured by galra Commander Ven. The boys are put to the test to see just how far they are willing to go to protect each other and what they are willing to sacrifice.





	Captured

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Captured](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15080921) by [DreamerX2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerX2/pseuds/DreamerX2)



> This is set just after season 5 with obvious twists to the ending of the season to make things fit. This will explain Lance's scar and why he has nightmares now. There is quite a bit of violence and death but nothing explicit and most of it is off screen.

The galra weren’t about to let him out of these cuffs anytime soon. 

Lance hadn’t accepted the fact that he’d been captured with much grace. Instead he’d fought and kicked and even bit one of them. He managed to get out of their grasp briefly but only succeeded in sprinting down one corridor before immediately getting lost and grabbed again. Only this time he now had a large pair of quintessence infused cuffs, impossible to break. They’d threatened him with a muzzle too but Lance was too pissed to care.

Not only had he gotten his dumb ass captured so his friends would have to save him and prove yet again that Lance McClain was a screw up and a goofball, but he was going to miss Keith’s return to the ship. He’d been off on one last mission for the blade, something that Kolivan said was personal and Keith needed to complete. He was supposed to be coming back to the castle and now Lance wouldn't even be there to greet him! Everything about today was not going the way he’d expected. 

The galra around him were saying something to each other but Lance didn’t care. He still didn’t even know who exactly had captured him. There were so many warring factions that he couldn't even keep count. As he was thrown into a cell, he was assured that the commander would see him shortly. 

“Can we hurry this meeting up?” Lance asked in a huff. “I actually have a prior engagement.”

The large galra snarled, curling his lips back and presenting sharp canine teeth. Lance just watched him, unimpressed. 

Sure, he was scared but he’d been in the game long enough to know that bluffing was half the battle. He’d had enough experience hiding his fear by now that he’d built a special little place in the back of his mind. Keith was there and he was always happy to see him. Never a scratch on either of them. Lance went there now, imaging Keith’s fingers sliding slowly through his hair and the tightening in his chest eased. The galra sneered again before stomping off. 

The silence when he was left alone turned out to be worse than being snarled at. Lance was still uneasy about how quiet space was and in this case, everything seemed amplified. He tried calling out to any other prisoners but the cages around him were all unoccupied. 

He had little else to do but imagine what was coming. The clomping footsteps were almost a relief when they came. 

Unsurprisingly, the galra in front of him was tall and slim, broad shouldered with a scar down the side of his face. His size and stature didn’t intimidate Lance at all but there was something about the look in his eyes that did. The galra commanders had to be at least somewhat intelligent to make it to where they were but the empire respected brute strength above all else. Most of them were used to punching and kicking their way along but just one look at that face told Lance this one was different. This one was calculating. 

“Blue paladin?” The commander asked as though he weren’t addressing someone in cuffs and sitting on a bench in a cell. 

“I pilot the red lion, actually,” Lance replied, glancing over. He stood up, moving slowly to the center of the cell and eyeing the commander, looking less than impressed. “Don’t let the armour fool you.”

“Of course,” the commander nodded. He held his hands behind him, back straight while looking Lance up and down.

“I’m sorry, commander…?”

“Ven.”

“Like the diagram?” Lance asked. 

“Excuse me?” Commander Ven raised an eyebrow. Lance grinned. 

“Nothing. As I was saying, Commander Ven. I’m afraid there must be some mistake here.”

“No mistake,” the galra shook his head. “In fact I’ve been hoping you would drop by. It seems that I have been handed a very interesting little prize. A complete set, as it were.”

“Excuse me?” Lance raised an eyebrow. 

Ven fought a smirk, one corner of his mouth turning up. “Bring in the blade.”

That did nothing for Lance’s confusion. What sort of blade were they bringing in? Something to torture him with he could only assume.He tried not to let his knees shake, eyes glued to the hallway. 

Someone was struggling, yelling and kicking it sounded like.

“Let me go!”

Lance perked up at the sound of that voice and rushed to the bars. He knew he wasn’t in his happy place, imaging this. Keith would never use that tone in his happy place.

“Lance?!” Keith stopped struggling as they dragged him in view of the cell. “Lance!”

When Keith realized he wasn’t imaging his boyfriend, his struggling increased, trying his hardest to get to him. While Keith was stronger than most would expect, probably his galra genes, he was no match for two guards twice his size while wearing the same sort of cuffs adorning Lance’s wrists. 

“Keith,” Lance said softly, voice warm and affectionate. Keith stopped struggling. 

“Bring him closer,” Ven commanded. He took a step to the side, allowing the two galra holding Keith to bring him almost within touching distance of Lance, but not quiet. It was torture enough.

“I wasn’t sure if the rumors were true,” Ven mused, stroking his chin. “There have been just so many of them floating around lately. But I can see that there is at least some truth to this one.”

Lance didn’t have to ask what rumour he was referring too. 

“Keith, what are you doing here?” he asked, completely ignoring the galra commander. 

“I was supposed to extract an undercover agent,” Keith said, eyes wide. He glanced at Ven. “It went wrong. She...” There was something in Keith's eyes that told Lance there was more he wanted to say, but didn’t dare right now. 

Lance just nodded, holding eye contact to let Kieth know he understood. “Cool. You’ll have to tell me everything when we get back to the castle.”

The commander watched the whole exchange with an amused glint in his eyes, gaze moving between the two. “That’s enough for now. Take him back.” 

The commander raised one hand and the guards started pulling Keith away. He tried planting his feet firmly on the ground, struggling against them. 

“Keith, don’t!” Lance begged him. “They’ll hurt you. Just do what they say for now.”

“I’m not leaving you here!” Keith protested even as he was literally dragged out, heels scrambling to dig into the smooth floor. They could still hear the struggling even after the doors had closed behind him. 

“Where are you taking him?” Lance demanded, glaring down the commander. His previous nonchalance was gone, replaced with a challenging look. It was harder to hide his fear this time. 

“You shouldn’t be concerned with your little galra friend,” Ven assured him, doing a good job of looking surprised. “He’s enjoying much better quarters than yourself, I’m afraid.” He tutted while glancing around at the cramped cell. “He’s one of our own, well more or less. You had just better hope that he cares about you as much as you think he does. Otherwise, things may get a bit  _ unpleasant _ for you here.”

Lance had no idea what to say to that. He just watched at the commander turned his back on him, stocking slowly and confidently down the hall and out of sight. Lance stood there a moment longer, watching the door at the very end of the hall. He just had to hope that Ven was telling the truth and he wasn’t currently doing anything to Keith. Somehow, the way the commander had smirked at Lance told him he wasn’t lying about him being the one in danger. 

Sighing heavily, Lance dropped himself down onto the hard bench that he supposed was supposed to double as a bed. It was only then that he realised they had left the cuffs on him. 

XXXX

The passage of time was difficult to follow. Lance didn’t know how long it was before one of the sentinel robots appeared. It entered the cell, set something on the ground and removed Lance’s cuffs before walking out again. It never said a word. 

“Come here often?” Lance attempted to engage with it. “Ah, I see. Stuck with Lance duty. Lucky you!” 

When it was gone he checked the tray it had left for him, containing something similar to space goo. Lance poked at it with one finger, sniffing curiously. It didn’t really have a smell that he could detect. That didn’t mean it couldn't be poisoned. Not hungry enough to risk it, Lance decided to leave it alone. Instead he stretched out on his back across the bench/bed, staring up at the dark ceiling. As always, his mind wandered to Keith and if he really was okay. Were they feeding him this space goo stuff or something better? Were they feeding him at all? Knowing Keith he probably wouldn’t eat anything they set in front of him. 

Despite his current situation, Lance smiled as he imagined Keith throwing the offered food right back in their faces and snarling at them like a wild animal. They were going to have their hands full with his boyfriend, that was for sure. 

“Wish I had  _ my  _ hands full with my boyfriend,” Lance grumbled to himself, turning over onto his side and tucking his back up against the wall. 

Lance spent what felt like days in this manner. At one point they removed the armoured pieces of his suit and put him in one of the typical prisoner outfits. 

“Hey, how come you have this extra material covering the top? Like these things are skin tight. You can see everything! Is this some kind of fetish thing or something?” 

Of course they didn’t answer him. It was always the robots who came, never saying anything. The lack of interaction was going to make him crazy. Maybe that was part of the plan. Maybe they were studying the paladin’s weaknesses, trying to break them. Just as Lance was starting to spiral, he finally got another chance at actual conversation. 

The robot's returned, two of them this time. That’s how he knew something was different. It was always one who brought his food. It had been two when they’d taken his armour and dressed him in this outfit. 

As they entered the cell, Lance realised he was wrong. There was four of them. They entered the cell silently. Two of them grabbed Lance’s hands, cuffing them together. The other two pulled down some sort of chain from the ceiling. The two still gripping his wrists wrenched them above his head, attaching the long chan. 

“So what’s going on now?” Lance asked, trying his best not to sound nervous. Of course they didn’t respond. “Still too starstruck to talk? No problem, I respect that. I’ll give you an autograph if you want. Just gotta let me outta these bad boys.”

The robots said nothing. They circled him, watching him standing in the middle of the cell. One moved forward, forcing him onto his knees and adjusting the length of the chain. Lance frowned, trying to stand. As soon as he moved, one of the robots kicked out as his leg, forcing him back down again with a loud oof. After the fifth time Lance stopped trying, staying still. The robots did the same, watching him silently. He had no idea that at this moment his boyfriend was also watching him. 

XXXX

Keith was given a video feed of Lance’s cell in his quarters. It was awful but at least he knew what was happening to him. So far they hadn’t hurt him and he’d even started to eat the food goo after a while. Keith was pleased about that. 

Lance’s predictions of Keith throwing everything back in their faces was entirely accurate. It was only the threat of severing the live feed, his only connection to Lance, that convinced Keith to eat the food and wear the clothes they provided. Traditional galra food, he was told and clothes that all the galra soldiers were wearing. 

“I won’t force you to do anything during your stay here,” Ven had told him with a disconcerting honesty. “I will simply give you a choice. For instance, you may choose to wear the clothes and eat the food of your people, or you can choose to lose the only connection you have to your precious paladin. Make your decision.”

That decision had been easy. This one was much more difficult.

The alien looked up at him with wide, fearful eyes. It was even more intense with four eyes staring at him instead of two.  Keith’s gaze flickered back to the screen where Lance was being kicked again. There was no sound but Keith was fairly certain he had made some sort of comment. The sentinels didn’t seem to respond to anything he said. Which meant they wouldn't respond to any please either. 

Keith bit his lip. 

“Tick tock,” Ven reminded him, breath hot and oddly pleasant smelling in Keith’s ear. “You have only a few more ticks to decide. Do we put this prisoner in a cell or do we let him go and keep your paldin on his knees for a few vargas?”

Keith knew that Lance was strong enough to do this but he hated the idea of him being hurt in any way. Keith waited, watching the sentinels to see if they were going to do anything more to Lance. As long  as he stayed down, they didn’t move. 

Keith swallowed, letting the time run out before he answered. “Let the prisoner go.”

Ven’s expression flashed with amusement. “Interesting…” He stared at Keith a few moments. The dark haired boy looked away, arms crossed over his chest. He regretted it as soon as the words left his mouth but he knew Lance would rather face discomfort and sore muscles than let an innocent alien stay in captivity for any longer. He was a defender of the universe after all and Keith knew that meant something to his boyfriend.

“Take him to a pod. Drop him off on Excalean. It’s not far,” the commander ordered. One glara soldier gripped the smaller alien’s arm, forcing him out of the room. It’s two antenna bobbed with its quick steps. 

“Thank you!” the orange alien called. “Thank you paladin!”

Keith didn’t respond, eyes glued to the video screen. 

XXXX

Lance didn’t know how long he’d been on his knees, arms held above his head so high he thought the angle might pop his shoulders out. It must have been several hours. He stopped talking after the first hour or so, the sentinels not responding to anything other than him moving. If he held still in this position, so would they. 

Lance was able to escape into his mind at least, finding the happy place at the very back. While he was still worried about Keith and what might be happening to him somewhere else on the ship, He could at least imagine the two of them together, back on Earth maybe. One of his favorite things to imagine was having a house together. That would be nice, a place to call their own where they could escape to and just be alone together. 

At first Lance imagined them both on the couch, laying on his side with his boyfriend in his arms, Kieth’s fingers stroking through his hair and down his cheek. If he though hard enough, he could feel it, the memory of Keith’s touch. 

After a while, the ache was too much to ignore and he changed his fantasies to accommodate. Now, they were doing chores together, moping, cutting the lawn, weeding the garden, cleaning out the gutters. All perfectly bearable reasons to feel hard ground digging into his knees and the soreness of his arms and shoulders. 

He imagined pushing the lawn mower over the grass, glancing over at Keith in the garage, crouched beside a vehicle with the cute little furrow between his brows when he tried to figure something out. Lance lifted his hand to wave and Keith smiled. 

He could do this. 

As the hours ticked by, Lance let himself get more and more lost in his imagination until a silent command was given to the sentinels. One of them reached up, unhooking the chain and letting it retract back into the ceiling. Lance fell forwards, barely catching himself and managing to scrape his palms. 

Hissing, Lance fumbled, struggling to sit up. Another bot undid his cuffs before they all filed out of the cell. He sat there a while longer, gathering the strength to crawl up onto the bench and stretch out. It took awhile to figure out a way to lay down that put the least strain on his aching muscles. Once he’d sorted that out, Lance closed his eyes, letting himself imagine Keith’s palms rubbing soothing circles into his back and shoulders, one strong arm draping over his waist to pull him back against a firm chest, a kiss to his forehead and a gentle whisper in his ear. 

_ Relax, baby blue. I got you now. _

XXXX

Things returned to the way they had been for a few days after that. Lance was still unbelievably sore and his living conditions were doing nothing to improve it. But so far, he’d been left alone again. Every time the sentinels came with food, he asked them about Keith. They never answered him. It didn’t matter, he wasn’t going to stop. 

The next time something out of the ordinary happened, Lance got a feeling of dread, sinking low in his stomach. Two galra stood outside his cell door, looking in at him with narrowed eyes and snarling expressions. 

“Come for an autograph?” Lance quipped. He slid off the little bench, moving towards them but staying far enough back they couldn’t reach through the bars. He wasn’t sure if they were here under the commander’s orders or for their own sinister purposes. He didn’t which would be worse.

“I’d quiet down that cocky attitude,” the slightly smaller one snarled. “It’s in your best interest not to get us riled up.”

The taller one just stared at him with a burning hatred that Lance didn't totally understand. They were the bad guys here, not him. 

“Is that so?” He asked, raising an eyebrow as he looked between the two of them. 

“Yes,” the taller one spoke finally. “It is.”

Within minutes they had him in the same position the sentinels had before, standing there, staring down at him. Lance knew the drill by now but he still kicked and fought them, earning a bruise to the side of his jaw for his efforts and no closer to freedom. 

Like the sentinels, the two galra didn’t move at first but they seemed excited, like they were waiting for something. 

XXXX

Keith watched the galra forcing Lance onto his knees and cuffing his hands above his head just like the last time. 

“I know what you’re thinking, young one,” Commander Ven’s voice was in his ear, a clawed finger trailing through the ends of Keith's hair. “This will not be like the last time. Do you see these two galra here?”

Keith didn’t respond, eyes narrowing at the screen. They both knew he saw them very clearly. In fact he did his best to memorise their faces, wanting to make sure he could remember them for later. 

“They lost their father to Voltron. So this is quite personal, you see,” Ven continued. “However, I could certainly stop them from extracting their revenge on your little paladin, if you are willing to do something for me.”

“I’ll never help you,” Keith spat. He glared at the galra commander with as much venom as he could muster. Considering the situation he’d placed Lance in, Keith could manage quite a bit. It only served to make the galra laugh. 

“Never say never,” Ven tutted, wagging a finger in Keith’s direction. “You are a galra after all. We should be helping each other out.”

“I am nothing like you.” Keith’s voice was low and dangerous, a warning not to push at that button. The commander only looked smug. 

“You see,” he carried on as though Keith didn’t look about ready to jump on his back and strangle him. “We have found a traitor in our midst.” With a snap of his fingers, two of the sentinel robots dragged a handcuffed galra into the room, throwing him down at Keith's feet. 

As the man struggled to his knees, Keith eyed him carefully. He didn’t recognise him. “Are you part of the blade?” 

The galra blinked at him and slowly nodded. 

“We found this on him,” Ven added, holding up a blade similar to Keith’s own. He looked positively gleeful now as he beckoned to the sentinel closest to him to approach Keith. “Remember my offer? Well this is how you can help me. We clearly have no need for a traitor such as this scum on my ship. I don’t like to get my hands dirty if it can be helped, but perhaps you would be so kind?”

The sentinel approached Keith, holding a small blaster. 

“There is only enough charge in there for one blast,” Ven assured him. “You may check for yourself.” 

Keith did indeed check to see if he was telling the truth. 

“You can use that shot to kill this traitor and save your friend from what I’m sure would be a most unpleasant beating if you so choose.”

Keith lifted the gun, testing the weight and eyeing the distance between himself and Ven. He was never a very good shot, he could admit that. But maybe he could…

“You can use your only shot on me of course. In which case you, your paladin and you new pal here will all be killed by my men.” Ven had seen that look on Keith’s face and knew exactly where his thought process would take him. The commander waved his hand as though turning the stage over to Keith to make his decision. 

The galra man looked up at him. He didn’t look scared. In fact he looked determined, resigned to his fate. Keith bit his lip. It would be so easy, so so easy to spare Lance any pain that he could. But at the expense of someone else’s life? Another member of the blade, just like him. Like his mother.

Lance would never be able to live with himself if Keith killed someone like this to spare him. He would never forgive Keith either but that he could live with. It was the guilt that he knew would eat Lance alive that he couldn't handle. Lance would want him to be better than this, had tried to teach him how to be better. 

“Do it,” the blade spoke for the first time. He met Keith’s eyes, holding them. “I accepted my fate when I joined the blade. I know that Voltron is the universe’s only hope. My life is nothing compared to what voltron can accomplish. Do what you must to save the paladin and reunite them.”

Keith bit his lip, raising the gun and aiming. The galra closed his eyes, making it easier. He had a content expression, even offering a small smile as he nodded his head once. Keith squeezed his eyes shut. As he opened them again, he lowered the gun. 

“Are you choosing to let this man live?” Ven asked, looking less amused now. In fact he looked like he was getting angry. 

“Please,” the blade pleaded again. His eyes were open, looking at Keith. Once again, Keith raised the gun and aimed. He fired a shot this time but it went over the galra’s shoulder, hitting one of the sentinels and crumpling it to the floor. 

At least he got out some frustration. 

Ven growled into the communicator on his wrist, giving a command to the two galra in Lance’s cell.Keith stood there frozen to the spot as the blade was tugged to his feet and dragged out of the room. Ven was the last one to leave, approaching Keith where he stood observing the camera feed to Lance’s cell. 

They were kicking at him as he curled on the floor. He’d tried to fight them at first but by the time Ven was at Keith’s side, Lance had been easily overpowered. They were a lot bigger, a lot stronger and he was still tightly cuffed. 

“I hope you watch it all,” Ven growled into Keith's ear. “This is far from over. You think you’re a  _ hero _ . You’re a galra, just like all of us. If you think we’re monsters than you had best accept that so are you. Sooner or later I will break you and I will make your paladin see exactly who you are. You’re no hero.”

XXXX

Lance had been in fights before, gotten beat up before. But this was not like that. He was totally helpless, just waiting for them to get  tired of hitting and kicking him, spitting on him and calling him names that didn’t translate. If they ever would get tired. 

Just as Lance was certain that they weren’t going to stop at all, that they were really going to kill him, they left. He lay there on the floor for some time after the footsteps faded. 

A few tears leaked from his eyes and he found himself gasping at the pain as he hauled himself up. Lance knew he couldn't make it up to the bench but he managed to crawl to a spot closer to the corner, putting his back up against the wall before closing his eyes and gritting his teeth. 

He couldn't dwell on the pain, that would only make it worse. There wasn’t much to distract him from it other than his own mind. So he thought about Keith again, easily slipping into his happy place. 

_ Don’t cry, baby. I’m here. It’s okay. I’ll kiss it better, baby blue. _

XXXX

Lance was given a few days of no one but robots for company again before his next visitor arrived. He was shocked to see Commander Ven himself standing in front of the cell. For a moment, they watched each other. Unsurprisingly, Lance was the first to speak. 

“The commander himself! You must excuse the mess. If I knew I was expecting such important company I would have tidied up.” Lance waved a hand vaguely round the empty cell. There wasn’t much inside it to tidy. 

The commander’s lips turned up in a smirk. “Looks like you haven’t lost your smart mouth. I’m sure you’re partner will be most pleased,” he commented, eyes glinting when Lance was unable to hide the fact that the jab at Keith got to him. 

“Where is he?” Lance asked, voice low and eyes narrowing. He stepped closer to the bars. 

“Lucky for you,” Ven looked positively delighted as he waved two sentinel soldiers forward. “I’m taking you to see him right now.”

This time Lance didn’t resist when he was cuffed and two hands grabbed his upper arms, leading him out of the cell. He followed the commander, walking between his two guards. 

“Lance!”

Lance’s head whipped around when he heard his name. He registered the fact that they were on the bridge of the ship and had enough time to think that was odd before he was seeing Keith headed towards him. 

“Keith!”

The sentinels at either side grabbed him tighter, holding him back from running to his boyfriend. 

“Let me go!” Keith was shouting at the two galra holding him back as well. 

Commander Ven watched them struggle for a few moments, almost savouring their desperation to get to one another, before stepping in between them. 

“I have another proposition for you, young galra,” he said calmly, turning his yellow gaze to Keith. Another sentinel approached, holding out Keith's Marmoran blade to the commander. “It appears as though we have an escaped prisoner,” he explained idly, turning the blade in his hands and inspecting it. “I considered firing on the escape pod…”

One of the soldiers approached a console zooming in on a small, lone spacecraft making away from the ship. The poor alien inside probably thought he was getting away. Lance swallowed hard, looking to Keith. 

His boyfriend wasn’t looking at him, he was gritting his teeth like he knew what was about to happen. Lance wanted to call out to him, ask him what this was all about but before he could even open his mouth, he was being forced down onto his knees again. This was getting pretty old.

“But I realised that I had a previous engagement with your paladin here,” the commander continued. Lance had to crane his neck upwards to look at his face when Commander Ven stepped closer. “So I may just be too  _ preoccupied  _ to do anything before the prisoner manages to get out of range…..”

The commander knelt at Lance’s side, holding the blade up against his neck. “But that’s entirely your choice.”

His yellow eyes flashed again when he looked at Keith. The dark haired boy was struggling against the galra holding his arms tight to his sides. 

“Let him go! Don’t!” Keith yelled, his fists clenched. Lance tried to tilt away from the blade as much as possible, not wanting to show that he was scared. 

“I told you that was up to you,” Ven repeated. “Are you saying I should destroy the escape pod then?”

Keith didn’t answer, glaring daggers at him. Ven tsked. “Well?”

“Don’t.” Lance was surprised at how steady his voice sounded when he spoke, eyes glued to Keith. “Don’t do anything he says, Keith.” 

“I’m sorry, but that’s not your decision,” the commander reminded him, sounding genuinely sorry. “I wish it was. Your idea sounds much more entertaining. So full of potential. For example….”

Commander Ven trailed off, eyes following the point of the blade as it made its way up the side of Lance’s face. The paladin shivered, swallowing hard but managing to keep his gaze steady. The commander stopped as he dug the point into the corner of Lance’s eye. 

“Should I take an eye?” The commander pressed the blade flat at Lance tried his hardest not to wince. 

All the blood drained from Keith's face. Lance could barely hear the whispered, “no…”

“No?’ Ven repeated loudly. Lance sucked in a breath. Keith was playing right into his hands. This sick fuck was getting off on seeing his fear and desperation. Lance was scared too but he wasn’t going to let it show. 

“Do whatever you want,” Lance replied confidently. “Keith’s stronger than that.”

“Oh?”

Lance realised his mistake too late. Commander Ven looked like a kid at Disneyland when he grinned at Lance. “Well he certainly seems to be so far,” the commander hummed. “I’ve yet to break him. You can thank your boyfriend for the visits from the sentinels and the other two by the way. Just couldn't get him to crack. I have a pretty good feeling this time though….” His gaze moved from Lance up to Keith. “Isn’t that right, pup?”

Keith was shaking with rage but his eyes were terrified. Lance wished he could do or say something to comfort his boyfriend. He’d only ever seen him look like that once before, like he was losing everything important to him. It was when Lance had told him he’d lost the baby. 

“Keith, it’s-” Lance was cut off by a fist colliding with his stomach. He curled forward with a groan, the wind knocked out of him. 

“Lance!” 

Keith’s eyes were wide when the commander’s hand gripped Lance by the hair and wrenched his head up again. 

“Do you think he would look good with a scar like mine? Know how I got it?” Commander Ven’s teeth gnashed together in a huge grin. “In a fire fight with the blue lion.”

“Well, that might not have been me-” Lance was cut off again, this time by his own intake of breath as the blade moved from the corner of his eye to dig into his temple. 

“Doesn't matter,” Ven replied. The blade sliced downward, cutting in an uneven strike all the way down to Lance’s jaw. The wound was deep, gushing blood. 

“Lance!” Keith cried again. His fear and desperation gave him the strength to pull away from one of his capturs before two more managed to tackle him to the ground. 

“Keith, don’t!” Lance’s voice was steady as he watched Keith struggle. He stopped at the sound of his boyfriend’s voice. Lance forced himself to smile. “It’s not that bad, babe,” Lance assured him. “Scars are cool, right?”   
Keith just stared at him silently, calmed for now but still looking like a cornered animal. 

“Oh? Not that bad?” Ven repeated. “I’ll have to try harder than. What should I take first? An ear or a finger? Maybe the nose?” His large hand gripped Lance under the jaw and inspected the paladin’s face. Lance was just working up a decent sized luggie when Keith’s voice broke in. 

“STOP! DON’T TOUCH HIM!” he shouted. The tears were falling now and Lance didn’t care what happened to him as long as he could get to Keith and kiss those tears away. “Destroy it! Destroy the pod!” Keith sobbed. 

Commander Ven looked almost disappointed that his fun was over but he was clearly enjoying Keith’s reaction. “You heard him,” he directed towards the sentinel at the controls. With one push of a button they could all see a beam of purple light engulf the pod before it was completely destroyed. 

Lance was speechless. Someone had just died, someone had just been killed because of  _ him _ . They must of had a family somewhere, a family and maybe a partner or someone that loved them and was waiting for them but they weren’t coming home. They weren’t coming home because of  _ him, _ because of Lance.

He watched, still numb as Commander Ven approached Keith, gripping him under the jaw and forcing his head up to look at him. “I knew I would break you eventually,” he smirked. “Take the paladin back to his cell.” He tossed the order carelessly over his shoulder, turning back to Keith just in time to receive a loogie to the face. Commander Ven roared in anger and wiped at his face but Lance was too numb to even enjoy that small victory. 

This time, when Lance was alone in his cell, feeling broken and sore, he didn’t imagine Keith holding him. 

XXXX

For awhile Lance was too distraught, too lost in his own thoughts to realize that something was different. It must have been a few days before he realised that he was starving and the sentinels hadn’t come to feed him. His stomach had probably been rumbling for awhile but he was too busy stewing over what Keith had done to notice it before.

He’d done it for Lance which made him feel awful. He’d rather endure anything than have someone else die for him. Not for him, not for Lance, the most useless of the paladins, the most easily replaceable. He couldn’t believe Keith had chosen for someone else to die. Lance hadn’t thought his boyfriend capable of something like that, giving an order to kill and making Lance live with eth consequences. 

Part of him was hoping that he wouldn’t be fed at all. Maybe they would just forget about him and he could waste away in here and die. Then he’d never have to confront the fact that he was alive when someone else was dead. 

That was how he knew they’d broken him too.

XXXX

“Your paladin is wasting away in there, pup. It’s been almost a week in your Earth time. I wonder, how long can you humans go without food and water?”

Keith grit his teeth, not responding. He had barely moved from the monitor in his quarters, watching Lance wallowing on the cold, hard bench and growing weaker with each hour. 

The commander came up beside him, placing a hand on Keith's shoulder. “You know that as long as that Marmoran traitor is alive, your paldin will get nothing.” He glanced down at Keith. “I’m willing to bet that his galra genes will allow him to live much longer without nutrients than your paladin will.”

Keith said nothing. Even as the commander handed him the same blaster, still with only enough charge for a single shot, Keith remained silent. 

“There’s no need for them both to suffer and die in their cells. Kill one and save the other. Sounds simple enough to me.” 

Keith didn’t even look at him as he turned and walked out of the room, following the two sentinels down to the prisoner cells. 

XXXX

Lance was awoken from a light sleep plagued by strange, half dreams that left him still disoriented when he opened his eyes. 

For a moment he thought Commander Ven was outside his cell, but wasn’t he home in Cuba? No, wait it was the commander and he was on a galra ship. Ven had no fear of him as he opened the cell and stepped inside, placing the food and water on the floor beside Lance before straightening up. 

“Do you know what your mate did to get you this?” he asked, his eyes sparkling. “Someone else paid quite the price. I’m willing to bet there’s very little the young pup won’t do to protect you. I’m so looking forward to it.”

Lance didn’t respond, his head swimming too much to be able to fully comprehend what the galra was saying to him. His eyes slowly closed and when they opened again, Ven was gone. His gaze landed on the goo and the glass of water. 

Lance managed to roll his body from the bench and prop himself up enough to drink some of the water. He had a feeling he’s told himself he wasn’t going to eat or drink anything but he couldn't remember why he’d thought that. 

It wasn’t until he awoke several hours later, having eaten and drank everything, that Lance was able to remember the events that transpired up to this point. Keith had killed someone else for him. 

Lance’s gaze landed on the empty bowl and he swallowed hard. He supposed he had to eat now, if the price of the food was someone’s life he couldn't let it go to waste. On the other hand, Lance couldn't bare to think of what the commander might force Keith to do in order to keep him safe. Maybe it was best for both of them and the universe at large if Lance just wasn’t there to be used as a pawn. 

XXXX

“I want to see him. Now.”

Keith’s gaze was intense but the commander only looked mildly amused. They both knew Keith was in no position to be making threats of any kind or demanding anything. But, Ven knew that he had to give Keith something to keep him as compliant as possible. He pretended to think about it. 

“Very well. The paladin will be brought to your quarters under careful watch,’ the commander agreed. He headed for the door but stopped as it opened to look over his shoulder. Keith was standing there, arms no longer folded over his chest but hanging at his sides and a grim look on his face. “After all,” Ven continued. “This is where you belong. I’d like you to be comfortable here. With your own kind. The  _ monsters _ as you call us.”

The galra grinned as he looked at the stricken expression on Keith's face. He’d finally realised that he was no different from them, that he was indeed a monster too. 

XXXX

Lance’s stomach dropped in dread when he saw the two galran soldiers standing in front of his cell.  _ Oh no… _

This was always the start of something bad. They were going to hurt him or take him to the commander, something. He forced himself not to cower, not to look afraid. 

The two galra said nothing as they gripped Lance’s upper arms and led him down the hallways. He didn't fight them. There was no point. Whatever was going to happen would happen regardless of how much he tried to stop it. He’d learned that much so far. 

Lance didn’t know what to expect when they led him through a corridor that looked like it housed soldier’s quarters. They stopped in front of a door. One of the galra had to unlock it from the outside while the other drew a blaster and held it in front of them. 

Whoever was in there seemed to know the drill by now. They stood in the center of the small bedroom, not moving until the soldier had locked it again behind them. Then Keith was running to him. 

“Lance!”

Strong arms enveloped him and Lance found himself sagging against Keith's chest. It was difficult, he couldn't embrace his boyfriend in return with the cuffs still around his wrists. Lance was vaguely aware of his stubble rubbing against Keith's skin. He just let himself have this moment of comfort before forcing himself to take a step back from Keith's warm embrace. 

It was the first time that had ever happened and Keith looked so hurt. “Lance…” He was reaching a hand out but stopped, pulling it back again. 

Lance only shook his head, his expression clearly troubled. Keith could understand, god could he understand that, but it still hurt like nothing he’d ever experienced before. 

“Keith what...what are you doing?” Lance asked. His voice was quiet and he wouldn’t make direct eye contact. He just couldn’t look Keith in the eyes right now.  “How...how could you do that? At least two people are dead because...because of me. I thought you were better than this Keith, I thought you were stronger. You’re supposed to be a defender of the universe. Why are you giving into them?” 

To Lance’s astonishment, Keith’s contrite and hurt expression changed instantly to anger. Lance took another step back.

“I’m not!” Keith all but shouted at him. “I’m not a paladin! I'm not a defender of anything! Except you.” His voice was quiet now and if Lance could feel anything other than that slightly tingling numbness in his chest, he would have cried. “You’re all I have, Lance. I’m not strong enough to lose you. I tried, I tried to fight it but I...I can’t do this anymore. I won’t watch you be hurt when I can do something about it, Lance. You can't ask me to do that. I...If you knew what it was like if you...if you could feel it...For fuck’s sake Lance, if you knew what it was like you wouldn’t be asking me to bare it!”

Keith was fighting back the tears, pulling in on himself, shoulder hunched and body shaking as he stared at the ground. Lance knew what was going through the other boys head at that moment, he knew it with a sort of detached understanding of the situation. Keith hated to cry in front of anyone and now that he was losing that battle, it was only making things worse on him. Lance had an urge to comfort him, to pull Keith close and stop the pain. But it was like he was watching everything through a thick pane of glass, like none of this was actually real. 

“I didn’t think of this,” Lance said quietly. “I didn’t think....That out relationship would put anyone in danger....” He was thinking out loud, not even aware of what he was saying but knowing that it was true. “Our relationship...It’s dangerous, Keith. We didn’t think about any of this. I just thought about how much I love you and wanted to be with you. Now what?”

Keith wasn’t crying anymore as he stared at Lance. His face was drained of all colour, eyes wide and fearful. Lance took in the expression, noting it but tucking it away at the back of his mind and unsure what he was going to do with it. 

“I...I don’t know,” Lance whispered truthfully. He blinked at Keith, looking confused and scared and alone. 

Keith’s eyes watered again. “Lance….” He reached a hand out towards the paladin. Lance would have responded, would have reached out to him as well but a hand clamped down on each of his arms and started to tug him back. 

“Time’s up,” Commander Ven strode into the room. “Hope you enjoyed your time together. Maybe if you keep up the good behaviour I’ll let you keep him over night.” He looked at Keith and winked like they were  _ friends _ like it was a little  _ joke _ . Lance scowled at him but he was jostled roughly and dragged from the room. 

Keith continued to silently watch after Lance, his eyes filled with hurt and not even trying to hide it. Ven grinned to himself. Of course he wouldn't have missed his opportunity to see the whole thing. He immensely enjoyed it. 

“Looks like your little paladin understands what is still taking you far too long to understand,” he started in a conversational tone. He strolled to Keith’s side, placing a friendly hand on his shoulder. “You’re a  _ galra _ . There’s nothing different about you and I, Pup. You must see that now.”

The galra’s yellow eyes watched Keith’s throat as he swallowed. He knew it was sinking in now. 

“He sees you like he sees us now, young one,” Ven sighed, sounding regretful. “He sees you as a  _ monster _ .”

XXXX

Ven leaned back in his chair, watching the two view screens in front of his command chair. He found great amusement in watching the two of them at the same time. The young glaran didn’t make use of his more comfortable accomodations at all. He just stood there, watching his own tiny screen with a direct feed to the paladin’s cell. Sometimes Ven would see him reach out and touch the screen. It always made the commander smile. 

After his brief encounter with the paladin in his quarters, the pup had gone back to his usual watchful position but he was crying now. His mouth was moving but without the sound, Ven couldn’t hear what was being said. Not that it mattered. He understood the gist of it at least and it only made him grin more.    
The Galra commander couldn't help but wonder what the young pup might chose the next time he called upon him. After their encounter, the pup seemed shook by how his mate now viewed him. Maybe he would refuse again, like he had in the beginning? That would be fun. The commander would enjoy pushing and prodding further and further, just to see when the breaking point might be for him. 

But as his eyes trailed over to the feed of the paladin’s cell, Ven considered that maybe there was a new way to break them. Something more interesting and enlightening. After all, he knew that the pup would give in eventually. Would this paladin do the same or was he more dedicated to  _ defending the universe _ as he’d said? 

Ven would admit he didn’t know much about humans but he had seen the Champion in action and that intrigued him. There was something in the strange alien, a survival instinct strong enough to keep him fighting against any opponent put in front of him. Ven had seen him fight, remembered the calculating eyes and the vicious manner he used to attack when pushed into a corner. He started to wonder if the story had been wrong. Maybe the champion hadn’t wounded his companion out of an all encompassing blood lust and urge to get in the ring. Maybe he’d done it out of compassion, to spare his companion and take their place. 

How interesting that would be. Maybe he could push this human just as far as he’d done the young half galra. Maybe he could push him even further. 

XXXX

Lance wasn’t all that surprised when two galra soldiers showed up at his cell door a few days later. He wasn't scared this time, at least not for himself. 

He still felt numb, like he wasn’t sure if this was real. There was something uncomfortable nagging at him in the back of his mind but he was pretty sure his brain was protecting himself, knowing he couldn't handle the reality of what was happening right now.    
Everything was just the same as the last time Lance had been brought to the bridge. He looked around as he entered with his two galra escorts, feeling a brief burst of fear and panic as the memory came flooding back. His chest heaved and he could feel sweat drip down his back. That set him off thinking about how he hasn't showered in so long, hadn’t even been able to wash his face. His air was greasy and ratty and  _ oh god _ he had stubble! 

But then the galra soldiers were grabbing him again and tugging him forward and everything else was forgotten. Keith was standing next to the galra commander looking nervous and scared as he watched Lance. He could tell that Keith was in a worse state than he was, terrified and wishing this isn't happening.    
Lance remembered what he'd said to him when they'd finally been allowed to see each other. He wished he could take it back, wished he could have a do over. If he were allowed to hold Keith right now he’d pull him tight and tell him it was okay, that Lance didn’t blame him and that Keith was being so brave and so strong. He wasn’t weak like Lance had implied him to be. He knew how much Keith had been pushed in order for him to give in. He knew he was Keith’s weakness, his only weakness. Everyone had one and it wasn’t fair for Lance to make it seem like he was upset with his boyfriend for it. 

Lance tried to catch Keith’s eye but the other boy wouldn’t look at him, glancing away in shame, cheeks red and shoulders up around his ears. He was already regretting what he was going to do. 

Someone else was being led onto the bridge, handcuffed and forcefully escorted in between two galra soldiers like Lance had been. He watched them, biting his lip. Mostly likely a rebel with the alliance, Lance noted. He couldn’t stop himself wondering who they were and where they were from, why they fought the galra and who they fought for. 

He noticed Keith didn’t even glance at them. 

“So, paladin…..” Commander Ven had turned his yellow eyes to Lance, sizing him up. “To be part of voltron you must be so  _ brave _ . I bet you’re all just so  _ selfless _ aren’t you?” 

Something in the look he gave Lance made it clear that he was mocking him, mocking all of them. Lance wisley didn’t respond to it. He glanced to Keith. This time he was looking directly at Lance, violet eyes wide and concerned. Keith was watching him so closely that he barely had time to react when two galra soldiers grabbed him by the arms. 

“Stop!” Lance wasn’t even aware of forming the word until it was already out of his mouth. He stupidly tried to make a break for Keith but strong hands grabbed him roughly and pulled him back. The commander looked very pleased. 

“Keith!” Lance ignored the smirk the galra gave him, watching the dark haired boy fight against the two soldiers holding him. With difficulty they managed to wrestle him over to the flat surfaces of a control panel. One of them grabbed the back of his head and pushed, forcing Keith to bend at the waist, chest flat against the warm metal. The other grabbed Keith's right wrist and yanked it, pulling his arm out straight. It was quite the struggle. The same thing was happening with the captive rebel, also fighting and protesting but no more successful. 

Finally, one of them held Keith’s right arm in place by leaning his weight on it, one forearm braced over top and the opposite hand gripping Keith's. The other galra still had hold of Keith's head, keeping it down by force and leaning his weigh heavily against Keith's back to keep him from trying to rise up. 

The commander had stayed silent, making sure that nothing was distracting Lance from watching Keith struggle against the soldiers. When Keith had finally more or less stilled, continuing to grunt and tugg his arm, Ven turned to Lance. 

“Your friend is no longer a paladin. Maybe his galra blood made him unsuited for the position. Perhaps that’s what made him so  _ selfish _ ,” the galra towered over Lance with amusement. “Or perhaps it’s the human side of him…What do you think, paladin?”

Lance snarled and bared his teeth. “I think you should fuck off.”

The commander tutted as he shook his head at Lance. “Alright then, should we find out?”

Lance was more scared than he thought he could be when the commander withdrew Keith’s Marmoran blade. It wasn’t activated but it was more than enough as it was. 

Lance’s eyes widened as he watched the commander approach the two captives, standing in between them. He tapped the knife against his open palm, looking between the two. Keith had stopped struggling at this point, realizing what was going on. Lance tried to focus on Keith's face, tried to even out his breathing but he was so scared. 

Keith didn’t look scared anymore. He looked like he’d accepted what was happening, like he understood it now. 

“What do you choose, human?” Ven’s voice brought Lance’s attention back to him. The commander looked pleased when he met Lance’s eyes, his sharp teeth showing in a smile. “Well?”

Lance swallowed, looking between  Keith and the other alien. He knew what was going on but at the same time his mind was still doing it’s best to protect him, not letting him totally absorb the situation so maybe he wouldn't have to face it. Not likely. 

“I see you may be a bit confused,” Ven said, tone dripping with false sympathy. “You see, I am going to cut off someone’s hand. One of these two.” He pointed between Keith and the rebel alien. “I doesn’t much matter who. That’s your decision. Will it be the half galran blade or the rebel commander?”

Ven raised an eyebrow, looking at Lance’s stricken face.

“You...you can’t!” Lance tried to protest. “You can’t do this!” 

“Well, I think you’ll find that I can,” the galra replied calmly. “I’m not heartless though, I will give you time to decided of course. Who do you think has the best chance of recovering from such a wound? I don’t know much about humans but I know your champion has been fine with one arm removed and the galra are a notoriously hearty race. However, Orgacks are known to be quite adaptable.” Ven’s eyes cut over to the tall, green skinned alien with thick orange hair falling over their face. “I suppose if you can’t come to a decision I could just cut of both of their hands and we can see how it goes.”

Lance would have been furious if he wasn’t so terrified. Everything in him was screaming at him to chose this unknown alien, to save Keith and make sure he was okay. But how could he do that when that could mean killing someone else? He wasn’t a murderer, he was a paladin. He was supposed to protect the universe and everyone in it.    
“It’s okay Lance,” Keith’s voice was soft and Lance latched onto it like a lifeline, turning towards him. Keith had completely stopped struggling now but the soldiers holding him weren’t going to let down their guard. “It’s okay. Just do it.”

The Orgack was breathing heavily but hadn’t said anything, it’s one blue eye darting between Lance and Keith and then to the blade in the commander’s hand. 

“Keith, I...”

“I’m ambidextrous,” Keith smiled. He actually  _ smiled _ at him. 

“But….I don’t know...I can’t…” Lance could feel his chest constricting heavily. 

“Lance you know what you have to do,” Keith said firmly but still kindly. 

Lance still hesitated, unsure. He never got a chance to say anything more. Something struck the galra ship with enough force to send everyone on the bridge reeling. The galra soldiers holding them captive loosened their grip and scrambled to stay upright. 

It was enough time for Keith to push back and make a lunge at the commander, grabbing for the knife in his hands. It spurred Lance into action as well. He was still cuffed but he was able to pull a blaster from one of the soldier’s hips, knocking them off balance with a well placed shoulder. 

The rebel commander had the same idea, manage to subdue the two galra who had been holding him as well. The sentries were easy enough to push back after that but they still knew they couldn't get out of there without some assistance. 

Lucky they weren’t alone. The speakers crackled and a familiar voice filled the bridge. 

_ “Keith?! Lance?! Are you in there?? _ ”

“PIDGE!!”

XXXX

Later, when they were safe on the castle ship, Lance got the story from Hunk. Keith’s mother had come to them, explaining that Keith had saved her from capture but had been taken by someone named Commander Ven. The name had seemed sour in her mouth. She had some alien with her, claiming to have been held captive on Ven’s ship. He’d told Krolia that Keith had let him go and that there was a paladin on board, he’d heard the commander say so. Knowing she needed help, Krolia had contacted them and with the coordinates provided by the freed captive, they'd been able to get a tail on the galra battleship, eventually catching up with them. 

Lance had a lot more questions for this Krolia lady but at the moment there was a lot he knew he had to say to Keith. After he apologised to the surprisingly understanding Orgack.    
“Sorry about that back there,” Lance said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head. 

“There is no need to apologise,” the tall alien assured him “It was not your fault that I was captured. I am just thankful you did not chose to remove my hand right away.” Their eye sparkled with amusement and Lance flushed, looking away.

“Yea, about that…”

The alien chuckled and shook their head. “You would have picked me had it come to that, yes?”

“Uh...yea…” Lance admitted though he didn’t want to. The alien merely smiled and nodded their head again. 

“I understand. On my world there is no bond stronger than family. It only makes sense that you would choose to protect your mate over a stranger. It is a natural instinct after all.” He seemed to have no ill feelings over the whole thing and Lance was grateful for that. 

“I...I guess...I just feel like...being a paladin and all…”

“You were very brave,” the Orgack cut Lance off quickly. “But everyone has a weakness. If you did not feel love and connection then you would be no better than the galra. They care only for their cause, for the empire. That is not our way and I would not expect that to be the way of Voltron.”

Lance blinked up at him, feeling the tightening in his chest loosen. He knew that was true but still. “Yea, I get that,” Lanec smiled back. 

The rebel nodded and turned back to their pod. “I thank you, Lance of Voltron, and hope we meet again.”

“Yea, me too!” Lance smiled. He waited until the pod launched before heading off to find Keith. 

He still wasn't entirely sure what to say to his boyfriend but he had an idea of how Keith must be feeling right now. 

XXXX

Lance knocked once before stepping inside their shared room. He wasn’t surprised that Keith was here but he was surprised to see Keith back in his BOM suit. When Lance had come out of the healing pod, Keith had been there waiting for him, in his casual Earth clothes. He hadn’t seen him since then. 

Lance was getting the feeling the wardrobe change meant Keith was leaving. Of course the bag on the bed was a pretty good indication as well. Krolia had brought his things back to the castle for him but it looked like Keith was taking off with her again. Lance had only just gotten him back…

“Keith? Buddy?” Lance asked, forcing a smile as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. Keith glanced over his shoulder at him. “What’s going on here? Looks like you’re doing this backwards.”

Keith frowned as he turned back to the bag in his hand. “No, I think I closed it properly.”

Lance smiled, genuine this time. Keith could be so clueless. 

“I mean…” Lance said softly, stepping up behind Keith. Reaching his long arms around Keith, Lance tugged the bag out of his hand and tossed it to the bed. He gently turned Keith to look at him. “You should be unpacking that stuff not packing it all away again.” 

Keith looked at his face searchingly before settling his gaze on the scar at the side of Lance’s face. He reached up and tenderly ran two fingers along it. Unfortunately it had scarred before the healing pod was abe to erase it completely. Lance had to admit that it was still jarring to see it in the mirror. 

Gently Lance took Keith’s hand in his and brought his fingers up to his lips, placing a gentle kiss on his knuckles with a smile. Keith just looked at him and Lance watched his throat as the dark haired boy swallowed. He could read that look. 

“It’s not your fault,” Lance said softly. “It’s not, so don’t start feeling guilty.”

“I…” Keith hesitated, dropping his gaze and biting his lip. “It is my fault. I feel bad that I let you be hurt and I feel bad that I...I hurt people. Either way it's the wrong choice. I...I couldn't…I wasn’t strong enough to help anyone.”

“Hey. Look at me.” Lance caught Keith’s chin and turned his face up towards him. “You didn’t have a choice at all. They didn’t give you one. I get it, Keith. You tried and you were so strong. I know that I...didn’t react well.” Lance forced himself to keep looking in Keith’s eyes, fight his own guilt. “I know that I made you feel bad when I saw you but I was just in shock. Having someone die for me...I mean you know how I feel about...about not being good enough. It just...didn’t seem like a fair trade when I’m never going to-”

Lance was surprised when Keith cut him off with a soft  _ ssh _ and a finger on his lips. “Don’t start with that. You know you’re important. You’re special, Lance. The team couldn't do this without you. We all need you. The...the blade member he...he begged me to save you because he knew that you were important to the universe. I...I wish I could say that was all  I was thinking about too but it wasn’t. I’m-”

“You’re not selfish,” Lance jumped in, cutting Keith off. “Don’t even think that, Keith.”

He sighed, his eyes softening. There was a moment of silence as they looked at each other. “I thought about your mom,” Keith admitted quietly. “I thought about telling her you weren’t coming back and I...I couldn't bare it, Lance. I wanted you to see your family again. I promised that you would. I promised I’d protect you.”

“Keith…” Lance whispered, shaking his head slowly. “Babe…”

The next thing either of them knew, they were gathering each other up in their arms, holding each other close and letting the tears fall. Lance could feel Keith trembling against him and tightened his grip on him, pulling him as close as he could. 

“You were right though,” Keith whispered into Lance’s ear, sniffling. “You were right. Our relationship...it’s dangerous. We shouldn't do this. I should go back to the blade, go back with my mom and…”

“Keith, no,” Lance sobbed, refusing to let go of him. “Don’t. Please. I need you. The team needs you too. I...I know what I said and maybe some of that was true but without having something to fight for….I don’t know if I can keep doing this. It’s...it’s so fucking hard Keith! I miss my family, I miss my home! If I don’t have you than I don’t think I can keep going, I really don’t!”

“Ssh, ssh, Lance it’s okay,” Keith murmured. He nuzzled against Lance’s shoulder, gently rubbing his back and holding him tight enough to let Lance know he wasn’t going anywhere.

It was a long time before Lance had the strength to pull back and meet Keith's eyes. Both of their faces were red and wet, their eyes puffy and bloodshot. Lance cracked a small smile when Keith kissed a tear from his cheek. 

“Are you sure about this?” Keith whispered. “You’re sure we should stay together?”

“Of course,” Lance said softly. “You belong with me, Keith. We’re a good team.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to come bug me on [tumblr](http://just-some-girl-92.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
